


Dethroned

by Mileage42



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileage42/pseuds/Mileage42
Summary: Ever wanted to fuck a chair? Niles does.





	Dethroned

The castle air was damp and cold, musty with a hint of mold. Lights from lit candles set the ambiance of the throne room aflame. The hot summer air foreshadowing an even hotter story about to unfold of a man and another man’s chair.

King Garon was away on official business, as were Xander and Leo with Odin in tow. There was nothing to distract from the passion in the air. Niles had longed to be alone like this for months. Ever since he first laid eyes on those beautiful armrests, he was in love.

“Hello darling,” He purred, gingerly laying a hand upon one of the pillars on either side of the stairs. “Did you miss me?” The throne said nothing as chairs cannot speak, but it was clear the sexual tension was running high.

Admiring every crack and crevice, Niles dragged his hand along the stone wall as he walked slowly up the stairs. He took a moment to see the view of the glorious seat from halfway up the steps. He whistled, smirking at the intricate carvings on and surrounding his aloof lover.

Continuing his way up to his prize, he drank in the mood lighting from hundreds of candles around the room. “Are you always this sexy, or are you all dressed up just for me?” Niles chided the furniture, watching the candlelight dance on the banners and horns on the ceiling.

Finally, his hands touched metal. The armrest was cold despite the summer heat, he rubbed along it with hands almost shaking. Niles kneeled on the ground in front of it to better service the inanimate object, tracing and feeling up every beautiful indent on its surface.

“You’re so frigid, my dear.” He said in a husky whisper. Movement became more excited as he shifted to the area beyond the armrest and the seat itself. The cold of glinting gold warmed under his wandering hands. He smirked and licked his lips at this fact.

“Can you feel it, love?” Niles creeped onto the seat, twisting around to feel every surface. His back pressed hard against the throne and one hand went from cool metal to hot skin. “Can you feel how much I yearn for you?” His face flushed and, if it were at all possible, so would the throne’s.

Matching the pattern of the other hand, Niles reached up to stroke the wonderful carvings on the back of the majestic chaise. Breathing became heavy, strokes were tantalizingly long. Carefully, he reached down to place a hand on his-

SLAM

The door crashed shut. Niles went tumbling off his desired furniture, becoming a panting mess on the floor. He managed a sly smile nonetheless.

“Greetings your majesty, you’re back quite early.” He remained sitting to strategically censor himself. King Garon simply blinked, then turned around to leave the room, making a mental note to have his throne cleaned thoroughly later that day. This was not the first time, and it would not be the last. Although he couldn’t blame Niles, that throne was made fit to seat the royal ass after all.

END


End file.
